Conventionally, in an automobile or a like vehicle, there is provided a cooling device configured to cool an engine by flowing coolant to an inside of the engine so as to obtain an appropriate temperature of the engine.
For instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique, in which a spacer is disposed in a water jacket of a cylinder block. A guide slope portion for guiding coolant toward the cylinder head portion is formed on the coolant inlet portion of the spacer. A channel separation member constituting an upper channel of the water jacket continues to the upper end of the guide slope portion. According to this configuration, increasing the flow rate and the flow speed of coolant flowing through the upper channel of the water jacket while making a U-turn makes it possible to reduce a temperature difference between the upper portion and the lower portion of a cylinder.